Sailor Helios
by Lily Bookmarks
Summary: When a strange girl with a mysterious atmosphere shows up at the arcade, she sets off a chain reaction revealing another set of Guardians previously unknown. Filler story with many OCs. Will probably be more violent than the original series. R&R please. Rated T for violence.


**(A/N: Moien! I just got done reading the Sailor Moon series, at least up to volume 7(The others are on pre-order) , so I decided to write a fic of my own. There is no garuntee that people will be 100% accurate.**

**This story contains many OCs, but the ones introduced in this chapter are Sailor Helios (Danica Hoshi), Sailor Ceres (Demitri Zacharij), Sailor Juno(Daisy Breakada) and Sailor Eris (Natalie F. Jones). Story will be told from Danica's POV unless otherwise noted.**

**With that, I present: SAILOR HELIOS**

CHAPTER 1

"Must... defeat... BOSS!" I muttered through grit teeth. This Sailor V game was infuriating to beat, but I was determined. It was made harder for me because I was half focused on a group of girls who seemed a little afraid by how hard I was concentrating. Even Natalie, my best friend, was looking at me oddly.

My name is Danica Hoshi. I'm about 14, and I'm a third year at Crossroad Junior High. I was usually a reserved, quiet girl whose right eye was constantly hiding behind a lock of raven black hair, but I sometimes had these personality shifts that turned me into a hot-headed, impatient girl, usually when I was angry or gaming.

Natalie F. Jones was my best friend, also a third year. She was 15, and the most girly girl you could meet. It was all pink, all the time with her.

The girls that looked concerned about me were a group of second years, not that I thought lesser of them. The only one I recognized was a girl named Serena. She had long, blond hair that was put up in two buns, yet still went to her waist. I couldn't identify any of the others.

As I mashed the buttons on the machine, I could see a small crowd forming around me out of the corner of my eye. I finally took down the boss, and nearly jumped in the air with joy. After I entered my initials into the first place on the high score board, something in the machine clunked. I looked down, and a yellow pen with a circle and a dot on the center rolled onto my lap.

"That's weird, I didn't think machines like this vended pens." I said, mostly to myself. I heard another clunk from the machine that Natalie was playing, and a purple pen with a circle and a cross on top of it came out of her machine.

"Me neither." she said, but she said it in a way that made it sound like "Mean either." Natalie was a transfer student from America, Maine specifically, and I was helping her get used to Japan. That was how we became friends.

I looked around, silently asking people for answers, when I realized that Serena was holding a black cat with a crescent shaped mark on its forehead. The cat's eyes were widened, as if it knew something I didn't. Thinking nothing of it, I got up from my seat and offered it to the next person.

With that, Natalie and I walked home.

CHAPTER 2

_Serena's POV_

"Are you sure, Luna?" I asked. We had just witnessed a girl and her friend tear up the high score on the Sailor V game, and received Sailor Pens for their effort.

"I'm positive about it. There's no one who could get that high of a score that isn't Sailor Helios. What I don't know is how she got out of her imprisonment."

"Imprisonment? Is Sailor Helios a bad person?"

"Of course not. Long ago, Sailor Helios was one of the most powerful being in existence. Her powers rivaled even Super Sailor Moon, and she was rumored to have the ferocity of 10 lions. Unfortunately, for all that she was worth, she was a bit gullible and trusting. Queen Serenity feared that she could be persuaded to work for evil, and imprisoned her in the sun. If someone outside the royal family even knew of her existence, they would be convicted of high treason."

"Okay, but what about the other girl, the one you suspect is Sailor Eris?"

"Sailor Eris was physically the weakest of the Sailor Guardians, but she was crafty beyond compare. She could set traps, summon meteor showers, and even fly. One day, she simply disappeared, just like Sailor Ceres."

"Sailor Ceres? How many hidden Sailor Guardians are there?"

"25 to be exact. Sailor Ceres was one of the only true boys amongst the Sailor Guardians. He had a way with technology that was uncanny. He could control cables, hack into anything, and influence electricity to build weapons. Unfortunately, he was a big loner, and he had a bigger crush on Sailor Helios, who never felt the same way. As his final wish, he sealed himself within the sun to be with Sailor Helios. He never told anyone of his intentions, we just assumed so because his crush was really obvious."

"So, I bet this means we have to keep an eye on Danica and her friend?"

"Exactly. Where Sailor Helios is, Sailor Eris and Sailor Ceres are never far behind."

CHAPTER 3

_Natalie's POV_

"Привет , Demitri! How was school?" (1)

Demitri Zacharij was a Russian exchange student who spoke very limited english. He was picked on a lot because he was different, causing him to become a loner. I was his only friend, and was helping him to learn english.

"Привет, Natalie! Today was not very good. I got picked on again by those boys."

"Those boys" he was talking about were a group of 5 boys, all fourth years, who pushed everyone around. The only reason they didn't pick on me was the fact that I had driven them away on the first day of school with death glares, harsh words, and audible neck cracks.

"One of these days, I'm going to beat them up, and see how they like it." I muttered.

"How, would you do that?" he said. "The've got strength. You, not so much."

"He's right, you know." Danica said. "They've got pythons. You've got gummy worms."

"Okay, I get it! I'm weak." I said. "But I'm also more agile than them."

"Have you noticed that they've been more aggressive lately?" Danica said. "They've been stuffing people into lockers more often than usual."

"We're just keeping order in the school." a voice said. It was then that I realized that we had navigated ourselves into a dead end alley. Great. I slowly turned around, and saw the Pack.

Like I said before, the Pack consisted of five boys: Logan, the main idiot of the bunch, Brett, who served as raw muscle, James, the leader, Billy, another musclehead, and Chad, the agile one who didn't want to be there, but got dragged along anyways. Chad was really the only decent one of the group, he just didn't choose his friends wisely. Like the stereotypes suggested, Brett and Billy barely had any brainpower to function, James was co-dependent on his little group of bullies to do the dirty work for him, and Logan was just a plain idiot. To make it worse, they were all American transfer students, which meant that while they weren't smart, they were strong.

They had this... aura around them, something wasn't right. If I looked hard, I could make out some form of glowing symbol on their foreheads. I can't really explain it, because I couldn't relate it to any Kanji character that I knew.

Before I could blink, Billy charged me, and Brett grabbed Demitri.

CHAPTER 4

_Serena's POV_

Luna had warned me about the Pack, but I never though it would've come to this.

The Pack was obviously under Neflite's control. I had to assemble the Guardians. But before I could take off, something shiny caught my eye. If I looked close enough, I could see Sailor Symbols in each of the victim's foreheads.

Danica had the sign of Helios, Natalie the sign of Eris, and Demitri the sign of Ceres.

I guess Luna was right.

_Danica's POV_

"What do you idiots want?!" I screamed. Demitri shouted a long string of Russian curses that I'm not going to translate.

"Your energy of course!" Billy said in a monsterous voice that definently wasn't his own.

"Energy?! I use that!" I shouted. Suddenly, the aura dissipated, and the Pack suddenly collapsed, releasing us. The aura gathered into one ball, and slowly took the form of the giant snake Ophucius. So much for being free.

Something started glowing in my pocket. I took out the pen I won at the arcade, and found that the words 'Helios Power' was engraved in golden lettering. Something was possessing me to say those words. I looked over to Natalie and Demitri, and their pens were glowing too. Where Demitri got a pen, I do not know.

"Are you guys thinking what I'm thinking?"

"We're so dead?" Demitri asked.

"No. Helios Power!" I said.

_[Transformation sequence activates. Bands of light circle her once, then meld into her outfit. When sequence ends, Danica is dressed in a long skirted sailor outfit with orange stripes. Her eyes are the same orange, and her hair is snow white. She is wearing a tiara with a yellow gem in the center.]_

"Eris Power!" Natalie shouted.

"Ceres Power!" Demitri shouted.

"Moon Prism Power!" someone else shouted.

CHAPTER 5

"I am Sailor Helios, championette of justice. In the name of the sun, I punish you. I right wrongs and fight evil, and that means you." I said.

From behind the monster, a group of five girls appeared. Even with their costumes, I instantly recognized them as Serena and her group of friends. It occurred to me that Serena had said a similar statement at the same time I had.

Suddenly, knowledge flowed into my head. A reel of scenes played through my brain, like memories from a past life. Battles, knowledge on how to attack, and something about me being sealed in the sun. I looked over at Natalie and Demitri, who had changed too.

Natalie was in a short skirted sailor costume with purple stripes and arm length, two tone purple gloves. The scariest part was that she had metal tipped wings.

Demitri, to my relief, wasn't wearing a skirt. He was wearing long pants and a t-shirt rimmed with blue. He had a necklace with a blue gem set in it.

Suddenly, the snake charged. Natalie grabbed me and Demitri's hands, and jumped over it. She soared an amazing height, opened her wings, and landed next to the group of girls. The snake smashed into the brick wall.

"Helios, Eris, Ceres! It's good to see you again!" the cat said urgently. I was taken aback by the fact that the cat could talk. "We can catch up later, but we need to defeat that serpent. Helios, use your Solar Wind Rings to immobilize it. Eris, use your Eris Smoke Bomb, then Ceres can kill it with his Negaverse Hunter."

**(A/N: Yes, Ceres' attack is a reference to Maka's Witch Hunter attack from Soul Eater. Ceres' planetary symbol is a scythe,(**)** so I thought it was fitting.)**

"How do I do that?" Demitri asked.

"Just imagine the scythe in your hands, and it will materialize!" the cat said. "The same goes for you, Helios!"

"Okay, I'll try!" I said. I closed my eyes, and imagined rings of light forming around my hands. When I opened my eyes, there was a large orb of light around my hands.

"Solar Wind Rings!" I shouted, and the light shot from my hands in pulses, wrapping themselves around Ophucius. The bands of light shot spikes into the ground, permanently binding the snake to the ground. The snake struggled to get free, but to no avail.

"Eris Smoke Bomb!" Natalie shouted, and threw smoke bombs at Ophucius' head from above. They hit dead on, shrouding the snake in black smoke.

Now it was Demitri's turn.

CHAPTER 6

Demitri lifted his hand to the air, and called forth his scythe.

«Я призываю косу Цереры.» (2)

Suddenly, the power lines around us started crackling. Beams of electricity shot out of the cables, and gathered in his hands. The electricity slowly took the form of a giant sickle. A blast of excess electricity shot into the air, revealing the large metal blade and bright blue handle. Demitri ran towards the snake head on.

"Negaverse Hunter!" he shouted. I assume he hit the snake head on, because when the smoke cleared, only a small pile of dust remained. The scythe disappated into the air.

I turned to the group of girls, awaiting a response.

"Helios, Eris, Ceres! You're more powerful than I remember. Come with us, and we'll fill you in on what's happened." the cat said.

_Under the arcade_

"Wow! I never guessed that there was a secret base under the arcade." I said.

"Focus, Helios! I'm about to tell everyone something that no one outside the royal family has ever heard."

I listened intently to what the cat, who was called Luna, had to say.

"The mere fact that Helios is here with us is a sign that something serious is going to happen."

"What kind of serious? Is it end of the world serious?" Eris interrupted.

"If you would just listen, I'll tell you!" Luna said, irritated.

Needless to say, Eris shut up.

CHAPTER 7

"Long ago, there weren't just the 9 Sailor Guardians that we know today. There was another set of lesser Guardians, known as the Dwarf Planet Scouts. These Scouts served as a first line of defense against evils from beyond the Oort Cloud. Despite the name, a few were incredibly powerful. There were 25 of them, and the head of them all was Sailor Helios, who watched over them from a distance."

"Who were they?" Ceres said.

"Besides you two, the remaining Scouts are: Sailor Juno, Sailor Pallas, Sailor Vesta, Sailor Astraea, Sailor Hebe, Sailor Iris, Sailor Flora, Sailor Metis, Sailor Hygeia, Sailor Parthenope, Sailor Victoria, Sailor Egeria, Sailor Irene, Sailor Eunomia, Sailor Psyche, Sailor Thetis, Sailor Melopene, Sailor Fortuna, Sailor Proserpina, Sailor Bellona, Sailor Amphitrite, Sailor Leukothea, and Sailor Fides. Based on past experiences, Juno should awaken next."

"What does Juno look like?" I asked.

"She has red hair, blue-green eyes, and freckles. She's associated with flowers, so she might be into gardening, like Jupiter."

"Hmm, that kind of sounds like the girl from class 7, Daisy Breakada. She's into this band called Bleeding Flowerz." Eris said.

"Then it's settled. Daisy Breakada, we're coming for you!" Ceres said loudly. I covered his mouth.

"Hey, keep it down! Do you want to wake up the whole block?!" I hissed.

"I do." he mumbled. I gave him a " -_- ' " face.

CHAPTER 8

_Before school_

"Hey, Daisy! Do you want to hit the arcade after school?"

Daisy was dressed in her usual outfit: A school uniform with a yellow "Bleeding Flowerz" hoodie, which had a flower bleeding green blood emblem on it, half unzipped. Her red-orange hair was put up into a ponytail, and her bangs curled upward.

"I would love to, but I need to study for this test." she said in her usual, spunky attitude.

"Not even for one round of Sailor V?" I asked with pleading green eyes.

I saw the resolve break in her eyes. "Ok, fine. But just one round." she sighed.

"Yay!" I squealed.

_After school, arcade_

"I hope you know that I've never done this before."

"Never done this?! I see you in here all the time!" I argued.

"I meant I've never procrastinated before." she said.

"Oh. Well you know what they say: All work and no play makes Daisy a dull girl."

"I don't remember anyone ever saying that."

I gave her a " -_- ' " glance. "My point exactly. Are you going to play the game or what?"

"Okay! I'm playing." she said, and started up the game.

CHAPTER 9

_About 30 min. later_

"Why... is this game... SO HARD!" Daisy yelled. She was hot on the trail of 7th place on the leaderboard. She was on her last life, and the boss was beating her to a pulp. It was time for me to give her a tip.

"Quarter-circle back." I said.

"What?" she asked, not taking her eyes off the screen.

"The hidden power-up! It's always quarter-circle back." I explained.

**(A/N: Yes, I did just make an Invader Zim reference. The "Do you want to wake up the whole block?" thing was a reference too. I swear that the show was cancelled before its time.)**

Nervously, she tried the move, and found that it worked. "Hey! Look at that!"

In no time, she had defeated the boss and sighed triumphantly. She entered her initials into the scoreboard, and the machine clunked.

Out rolled a green pen with a flower on top.

"Huh. I didn't know this machine vended pens." she said.

"Weird, huh?" I said, glancing at Demitri and Natalie, who had followed me out of curiosity. "Hey! Didn't you have a test to study for?"

She blinked, then seemed to realize what I had said. "Oh no, the test! I completely forgot!"

She dashed out of the arcade, pen clutched in her hand.

CHAPTER 10

_Natalie's house, sometime around 11:00, Natalie's POV_

I was having a dream about a dessert world when I was woken up by Luna. Needles to say, I wasn't in the best mood.

"What is it? I was in the middle of a dream!" I nearly screamed at her.

"Part of your job as a Dwarf Planet Scout is to patrol your sector in search of evil at night."

I blinked. "What?"

Luna sighed. "You're on night patrol from 11 to 3." She handed me a calculator-like device. "This is your communicator. Use it to report any suspicious activities in your area. Sailor Helios is always on the other line."

As if to prove her point, a video feed of Sailor Helios in the command center fizzled into view. She looked deshelved and drowsy, even in her costume.

"Hey (Yawn) Eris." she said. "You'd better get going. Ceres and Juno (Yawn) already have a head start."

That snapped me awake. "Wait. Luna told Daisy that she was Juno?"

"(Yawn) Yeah, she had to. We needed a third patroler, and I'm stuck here, monitoring video feeds from around Tokyo."

"Okay, I'll get on it." I said. I took my pen from my bedside table.

"Eris Power!" I whispered.

_[Eris' transformation sequence activates. Meteors gather around her, eventually melding into her outfit and wings.]_

I jumped out of the window and onto the neighbor's roof. I had taken gymnastics all of junior high, so I was able to glide across the rooftops with ease, although the wings helped. I just hoped that there wasn't anything to report so I could go back to sleep.

Apparently, that wasn't going to happen.

**(A/N: CLIFFHANGER! In the next chapter, we find out who or what Eris saw that looked suspicious, as well as introduce some new characters.**

**TRANSLATION NOTES: (1) Привет= Hello **

**(2) «Я призываю косу Цереры.»= I call upon the scythe of Ceres )**


End file.
